1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting circuit and its method, and more particularly to an adjusting circuit of duty cycle able to produce an arbitrary duty cycle and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
The adjusting circuit of duty cycle plays an important role in the transmission of high-speed clock signals. The conventional adjusting circuits of duty cycle function through adjusting the turn thresholds of signal transmission, wherein the duty cycle is adjusted by raising or reducing the turn threshold to change the pulse widths of high and low levels.
However, the conventional adjusting circuit of duty cycle usually has a complicated structure and needs peripheral circuits to provide biasing, which complicates the clock path and brings difficulty to the overall arrangement of the integrated circuit.